Light of Nobodies
by SoloMaestro
Summary: KH2. My own version. Roxas and Namine venture to other worlds defying the merge with Sora. Being attacked by Organization XIII, Diz and Ansem, The heartless, and others people that that have been long since lost. No longer on Hiatus RoxasNamine.
1. The beginning

Light of Nobodies

Roxas: 15

Namine: 14

The Beginning

Roxas was sitting with his friends at the usual spot. Hayer and Pence were talking about battling Seifer at struggle and Ollete was sitting down watching them quietly. Roxas however was thinking about what Namine had said at the mansion. 'Never meant to exist, Sora, Axel, kingdom hearts?' He questioned. His thoughts were interrupted when Hayer slapped him on the back. "Hey Roxas come on were thinking about heading down to the beach for the last day of summer vacation. Hurry up and get packed man." He said. "No you guys go on I'll stay here there's something I have to check out." Roxas replied. Hayer looked surprised when he said this. "Okay then suit yourself dude. Come on guys." Hayner and Pence walked out heading for home to get packed. Ollete looked at Roxas still thinking about what Namine told him and all the dreams he had been having for the last few days. "Roxas if you want to talk about something I'm here you know I'll stay here of you want some company." She said. Roxas turned to look at her. "No it's okay goes and have fun at the beach." He replied trying to sound happy. Ollete just nodded sadly and walked on home.

Namine sat at her table still drawing pictures in her sketchbook alone. She looked around the room all the pictures of Sora's memories then at the new one she just finished It was one of Roxas with his two keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper. She looked at it and remembered she had to tell him. "If I finished Sora's memories then Roxas will…" She said to herself sadly. Just then Diz arrived in the room through a portal. "How are you Namine?" He asked caringly. Namine turned slowly to the man in red bandages. "Just fine but what about Roxas?" She asked. Diz looked at her surprised. "What about Roxas?" He replied. "He has the right to know about everything it concerns him as much as it does us because you know what'll happen to him when I'm done." Diz looked down and walked back through the portal and out of the room without saying another word.

Roxas had enough he stood up and walked out of the usual spot and towards the mansion. "I don't care if I wasn't meant to exist I'm here and I'm going to stay here." I thought. "I need to see Namine." He walked through the city and into the woods and soon was in front of the mansion. Roxas stared at the locked gate in front of him. "How am I going to get through?" He asked himself. Just as he asked that both of his hands had something in them. He looked at them it was the two keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper. He pointed on at the locked and it shot open. "Here I come Namine."

Meanwhile Diz and a hooded figure were waiting. "Restoration at 95 percent." Said the computer. "After Sora has awakened what about Namine." the figure asked. "She will have to go Roxas was not the only one not meant to exist."

Roxas walked through the front door and into the mansion. The place was old and full of dust. "It's strange the room where I saw Namine was clear and white." He said. He looked around looking for a door to Namine's room. "Roxas!" A voice called. Roxas looked up and saw Namine just and the top of the stair case. "Namine." He said back. Roxas ran up the staircase to her. He stopped right in front of her. "Namine we have to talk." He said sternly. Namine nodded. "We do." She replied. "Come on we'll talk in the library."

When Roxas and Namine were in the library Namine explained everything. "Roxas when the restoration is complete you'll have to be reunited with Sora so he'll awaken. Only half his power is with him you have the other half because you're the other half of his heart." She finished sadly. Roxas stood up and smashed hi fist against the bookshelf. "No I won't." Roxas replied. Namine turned to him surprised. "I will not go back I want to stay here and be with my friends." Namine turned to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You have to you can't just leave." Roxas moved knocking her hand off. "I can and I will. I'll go to other worlds just like Sora and have my own adventure. You said I'm Sora right well I can do everything he can too." Namine was shocked at this and looked at him walking around talking about his idea. "You can't leave I can't let you." She said sternly. Roxas looked at the blond girl hesitantly. "Then come with me." He offered. "What She exclaimed. "Come with me we'll go together I'll prove to you we aren't destined to fall back into darkness." Roxas reached his hand out for Namine to take it and join him. Namine hesitated. She reached out and took it. "I'll go." She said happily. Roxas smiled too. "It wouldn't feel right if you didn't come Namine. It would have gotten lonely. Namine turned and waved her hand and a portal opened. "This'll take us to another worlds but I don't know which it'll take us too." She explained. Roxas just smiled. "I always loved surprises anyway." He replied smiling. Namine smiled too and hid a blush she had on her face. "NAMINE!" The two looked to see Diz and a hooded man standing at the door. "What are you doing" Diz said. "Leaving." Roxas replied back. "Stop them we can't let him leave." Diz cried. The hooded figure charged at them wielding a blade that looked like a dragon wing. Roxas through fast and blocked with his keyblades. "Namine go, NOW!" Roxas shouted. Namine quickly ran through the portal. Roxas quickly withdrew his sword and dodged the figure and jumped through the portal and it disappeared. "Where did they go?" Diz asked. The figure stood up. "I don't know but I'll find them. I won't let Sora stay like that."


	2. Atlantis is Waiting

Sorry but Doing s-cry-ed crossover gave me writers block

Atlantis is Waiting

Light of Nobodies

Chapter

Roxas fell trough the other side of the portal just as it closed and fell on his face. Namine looked down at him and giggled at him. "Very funny." Roxas said sarcastically. "Where are we?" He asked. They looked around they were in a city and right in front of them was a museum. Suddenly two men came running out. One was a chubby man racing to what was probably his car and the other was a young man with brown hair and glasses carrying papers and calling to him to stop. "Wait sir please I have the answer to the location of…" The young man cried. The chubby man had gotten into his car. "Shut up, we've had enough of these crackpot theories of lost cities and journal's." He insulted. "Your just like you grandfather rambling on about Atlantis. You have talent and brains boy don't waste it on things that don't exits." He finished angrily and told his driver to drive away. The young man tried to run after him but tripped and dropped all his papers. Roxas and Namine ran to help him. "Are you alright sir." Roxas asked as he helped him up. "Yes I'm alright just my pride is hurt." He replied. Namine handed him his papers he dropped and he took them. "Thanks um…" "Namine." Namine finished. The man smiled. "What's your name kid?" He asked kindly. "It's Roxas." Roxas answered. "I'm Milo Thatch ." He introduced. The man was just about to leave when a huge limo pulled up in front of them. The dark window slid down to reveal a beautiful lady. "Mr. Thatch, I'm here for my employer he would like a word with you get in." She said coldly. Milo thought for a second and decided to go along with it. "Would you like to come with me?" He asked. "Sure." Replied Roxas and Namine. They all got in the car and drove off.

The weather changed drastically it started to pour hard rain down to the ground and thunder boomed the skies like a bomb. Namine shuddered never hearing thunder before and grabbed on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas blushed but didn't show it. Soon the car drove up to an old looking mansion. As they passed through the gate they read the name written on a plague on the gate saying Whitmore. The woman got out when the driver opened the door and walked up the front porch and through the front door. Milo, Roxas, and Namine followed close behind. The woman stopped at a elevator. "The master is waiting through here, and don't worry he doesn't bite often" She said and opened the door.

The three entered through and walked slowly down the room. Statues were lined up to their left and right of many things Bookshelves were all on the walls with a huge fish tank with lots of fish swimming in it as another wall with a fireplace at the end of it.. "Ah Milo been waiting you lad." Said a old voice. "Yes, but where are you." Milo called. "Behind you." He said. The three turned around to see a old man looking like a pretzel doing yoga. He stuck out his foot like it was his hand and Milo shook it. "Preston Whitmore's my name." He introduced. "Well I'm…"Milo said. "Milo Thatch yes I know." He looked at Roxas and Namine and smiled. "Ah and who are these two youngsters?" He asked. "I'm Roxas and this is Namine." Roxas introduced. Namine waved and smiled. The man quickly untangled himself from his yoga and put on a robe since he had nothing but underwear on. "Well Milo it's nice to see you again." Cracking his bones. "Grandson of old Thaddeus Thatch, long awaited to see your face." He said. "Why am I here sir?" Milo asked. "That gift on the table there is why." He explained pointing to a wrapped package. Milo picked it up and at the paper that said. "To Milo from Thaddeus Thatch."

"Grandpa." He murmured. "Yup he gave it to me ages ago, he said that if anything should happen to him that I should give it to you when you were ready for it." Mr. Whitmore explained. "IT was his last wish." Milo unwrapped it to reveal a book with a symbol on the cover. "What is it Milo?" Roxas asked. Milo stared at the book like it was gold. "It's the shepherd's journal." He said. "What is this journal?" Namine asked. "It's the key to finding to the lost continent of Atlantis." He explained. "What is Atlantis?" Roxas asked curiously. "It was a continent that existed in ancient times but the gods got angry and banished the continent to the deep depts. of the sea." Milo explained thoroughly. He opened the book and looked t the ancient text written inside it. "Look at this coordinates, maps, clues, and illustrations of it." He exclaimed. "Looks like jiverish to me." Mr. Whitmore said, he had changed into a white suit and held a cane. "It may be because it's written in a language nobody but maybe 1 out of a billion people can translate." Milo replied. "I remember when your grandpa talked about that book right there." He remembered. "Not believing him I made a bet with him. I said that if he found that book not only would I finance the expedition, but I'd kiss him dead on the mouth." He explained. He showed the three a picture of him and Milo's grandpa spitting and trying to clean their mouths. "Of course it was dumb luck that he found the darn thing." He finished. Roxas and Namine laughed at the picture and the story. "You're really a man of your word Mr. Whitmore." Roxas said. Mr. Whitmore smacked his cane's end into the portrait of him and Thaddeus. "You hear that you old coot I'm going out with a clean conscious." He screamed.

Suddenly he look sadly at the fire burning below him. "Your grandfather was a great man Milo." He said. "Those fools at the museum put him down made him a laughing stock. He died a broken man." He said nearly crying. "If I could bring back one shred of proof that'll be enough for me." He finished saying. "Hell I'll find Atlantis one way or another even if I have to rent a rowboat." Milo screamed. Mr. Whitmore smiled and sat in a chair at a table. "This is what I've been waiting for," He smirked. He pressed a button on the table and a model of a sub and vehicles raised up. "but forget the rowboat kids we'll travel in style." Roxas, Milo, and Namine looked at it surprised and amazed. "When you settle a bet, you settle a bet Mr. Whitmore." Namine complimented. "Well I am a man of my word." He replied. He walked over to them. "What are we standing around for we got lost cities to find." He called. "Mr. Whitmore what your proposing we're going to need a crew, engineers, and geologists" Milo pointed out to Mr. Whitmore. He just picked up some papers and spread them on the table. "Got them all best of the best." Pictures of men and woman with their positions. First was a man with a rugged face and a helmet with microscope glasses "Gaeton Moliere geologist and excavation." Then a man with a mustache and a flat hair cut in a prison photo. "Vincenzo Santorini demolitions busted him out of a Turkish prison." Then a young girl with pigtails and and what looked like a bad attitude. "Audrey Ramirez chief engineer and don't let her age fool ya." The pictures went on and on. Joshua Sweet medical officer, Marta Packard communications officer and so and so forth. "Thaddeus had a saying, Our lives are remembered by the things we leave our children." He said. "That journal is hi gift to you." Milo stared sadly at the journal from his grandfather. "What do you say now kids." Mr. Whitmore asked. "I'm in Mr. Whitmore sir." Milo exclaimed. "Hey we want to go to this will be something that you can't do everyday." Roxas said with Namine agreeing. "Alright then lets get started people." "Oh I'm so excited I can't hold it in." Milo said.

BLAH! Milo hurled over the side of the ship over the ocean. They were on their way to the point where they would laugh the sub into the ocean. "You really meant it when you said you couldn't hold it in Milo." Roxas laughed. "All personnel proceed to the launch bay." Mrs. Packard called on the intercom. They walked on through the vehicles kind of lost. "Excuse me miss where's the elevator." Milo asked a woman. The woman turned around and they were surprised to see it was Helga, the blond woman who brought them to Mr. Whitmore. "That way boys." She answered. "Hey Helga!" Called voice. They looked up to see a old skinny bearded man in a wagon cart being lowered down. "You gone stuffed my wagon with unessential stuff." Her complained. "Live with it Cookie the men need their basic food groups." She replied sternly. Milo and Roxas walked on into the ship and down the elevator to the sub with other personal boarding. Namine was talking with Mr. Whitmore and another man in a army uniform. They walked to join them when a man with a wheelbarrow bumped into Milo. "Hey kids if your looking for the pony rides they're that way." He said pointing back. Roxas stared at the huge amount of explosives he had. "What the heck are you planning to blow up the sub?" Roxas exclaimed sarcastically. "Oh it's a bunch of dynamite, gunpowder, nitroglycerine, time clocks, fuses, matches, oh and paper clips big ones," He said holding his hands out. "The standard office supplies." He finished and walked of into the sub.

Roxas and Milo caught up with M. Whitmore and Namine. "Oh Milo, Roxas I'd like you to meet Commander Lyle T. Rourke he was on the team that recovered the journal all the way in Iceland." He introduced. "Nice to meet you sir." Milo said. "A pleasure boys." Rourke replied. "Like that book there, nice pictures," Rourke said about the journal. "but I prefer a good western myself." He said humbly. "All personal prepare for launch!" Mrs. Packard ordered on the intercom. "Lets go kids." Said Rourke. "Bye Mr. Whitmore." "Goodbye." Said Milo, Namine and Roxas as they waved to him before the doors closed. The sub was released and sent into the ocean.

Up in the Bridge all the personal were getting ready to begin. "Lieutenant bring her down." Rourke ordered. "All personal submerge 1:5:0 20degrees down angle." She ordered. "Valves were turned and levers were pulled, and soon the whole sub was submerged under the deep blue. Roxas and Namine rushed into the front where and large window was and stood against the glass. "Look at all the fish Roxas." Namine noticed. Roxas watched schools of fish swim past them and some with them.

Up on the bridge Rourke and the others were gathering for Milo to tell them the details of their trip. Roxas and Namine hurried up the stairs to their level to hear it to. Milo, Joshua and Mole were the last to arrive and the meeting started. Milo walked slowly in front and waved at them. "Uh hi I'm Milo, how about some slides." He said nervously. "Now here's a slide of our first obstacle it's a huge beast that sailors were said to be driven mad by the mere sight of it." He explained. He put a slide into the projector and it showed him in a bathing suit with his cat at the beach. "Hahahaha." "Hubba Hubba." Everyone laughed even Roxas and Namine agreed it was funny. "Oh jeez I used to take lunch money from guys like this." Audrey said. Vinny laughed softly. "Okay got it." Milo said. He slid the right slide in to reveal a giant crab crushing a ship. "This is an illustration of the Leviathan, a mystical sea serpent, said to be guarding the entrance to Atlantis." He explained. "So what is this thing." Rourke asked. "Nobody know but it was described in the book of Job, The bible says out of its mouth come burning light, but it's most likely a sculpture to scare people off." He explained. "So we find the master piece then what." Rourke said. "When do we dig?" Mole asked excitedly. "Actually we won't have to dig." Milo answered. He started to draw on the ocean and a tunnel on the board to explain what they had to do. "You see we come down to a tunnel at the bottom of the ocean where we curve up into a air pocket and there we'll find an ancient highway that'll lead us to Atlantis, like the grease trap in your sink." He finished. "Archeologist, logiest, plumber hard to believe he's single." Helga said making them laugh. "Captain you better have a look at this." Said a helmsman. "Class dismissed, give us exterior lights." Rourke ordered. Outside the lights flashed on and everyone stared at the sight before their eyes. Ships laid wrecked and crushed all over the floor of the ocean and on the rocks. "Look at that." "There are ships here from every era."

Unknown to them outside a creature was lurking about and around their ship. Packard was listening in on the hydrophone and heard something strange. "Commander I think you should here this." She called. "Put it on speaker." He ordered. Suddenly roaring and whooshing sounded throughout the sub. "What is that a whale?" He asked. "Nope bigger." She replied. "Uh is it just me or is it getting louder." Namine noticed. Suddenly like it never existed it stopped. "Well whatever it was it's gone now." Helga noticed. Then

BOOM!

Everyone was thrown to the floor by a huge hit to the sub and the sub was sent spinning in the ocean. Alarms sounded and roared through the engine rooms. Water was starting to flood into the rooms.

BOOM!

They were sent flying in the other direction. Roxas grabbed and held on tight to Namine and the railing so they wouldn't hit anything.

Outside the Leviathan gabbed onto the sub with it's ars and pulled it to its face to look inside. Inside Milo fell onto the glass and turned around to see the leviathan. "Jiminy Christmas, it's a machine!" He yelled.

On the bridge Rourke knew they had to get loose. "Tell cookie to melt the butter and boil the water I want this lobster on a silver platter." He ordered to Helga. "All sub pod teams battle stations prepare for launch." She ordered through the speakers.

Teams hopped into the sub pods and readied themselves for launch as the alarms sounded. "Launch sub pods." Rourke ordered. Outside the sub pods shot out and rounded to the leviathan. "Fire!" Rourke called. Torpedoes were fired and blew up on the leviathan. It let the sub go and they went full throttle to get away.

The leviathan didn't want the sub pods firing those torpedoes at him again. It smashed it's claws into three of the ten sub pods and blew them up killing the people. "We're getting killed out here!" Called a soldier to the sub. The Leviathan noticed the sub getting away so it shot a beam from it's mouth into the sub blowing through it. Inside the engine rooms Audrey was racing to the phone's to report the damage. "Engine crew on line." Packard called. "Put them on." Rourke ordered. "Rourke we took a damn big hit down here and we're taking on water fast and I don't want to be around when it reaches the boiler." She explained. "How much time?" He asked. "20 minutes if the Bankhead holds." BOOM! There went the Bankhead. "Make it 5." She replaced. "Alright everyone to the escape subs move it move." Rourke called through the speakers. Roxas, Namine, and Milo follow Rourke and the others through the sub and into the sub. "Come on people today would be nice." Helga screamed. They buckled up and prepared to launch. Helga was struggling to push a lever to open the doors to get out. "Lieutenant!" Rourke called. "I'm working on it!" She screamed back.

The sub began to sink to the floor and the Leviathan was drawing closer. Helga kicked the lever and the doors blasted open. "Here we go." She said. Three subs roared out and away from the sub. The Leviathan shot another beam and blew the sub into pieces. The three subs were joined with the last three sub pods that escaped from the Leviathan. "Where do we go Thatch?" Rourke called. "We're looking for a crevice of some kind." He replied. Rourke looked ahead and noticed the crevice. "There up ahead." He said. Helga grabbed the phone and called the other subs. "All subs make your paths 20 degrees down angle." "Roger 20 degrees down angle." "We're right behind you."

The Leviathan persuade the subs as they tried to get to the crevice. IT blasted one sub pod and crushed one of the mini subs. "It's coming!" Cried a soldier from a pod. It smashed its claw into another sub pod and sent it flying into a mini sub blowing them both up. Leaving only one sub pod with Vinnie and Mole and the mini sub with Roxas and them. They surged through into the crevice and down the tunnel. The leviathan shot it's beams into the tunnel since it couldn't follow though the tight space. Helga struggled to keep the ship from crashing as the rounded a curve up and into the air pocket. Namine grabbed onto Roxas hand and shut her eyes afraid of what might happen. Vinnie and mole tried to keep themselves from crashing into the mini sub destroying them both. Then SPLASH! They shot into the air pocket and above the water. The engines stopped. They got out to look where they were and shined lights to look at the area.

Soon they were all unpacked with their vehicles and men that remained ready. Sweet set a helmet with a candle to serve as a grave for everyone that didn't make it. Everyone took off their hats and Rourke gave a speech. "Seven hours ago we started this expedition with 200 of the best men and woman I've ever known." HE looked at every left. "We are all that's left." He said. "I won't anything back from you people we got a crisis on our hands, but we came though paddle or no paddle and made it." Everyone looked own sadly to what might happen. Namine looked up at Roxas sadly and Roxas looked at her and pulled her beside him with his arm over he shoulder. "From here on in everyone pulls double duty, everyone drives everyone works." He explained. He look to Milo who was sitting down with the book. "Looks like our only hope for survival rest with you Mr. Thatch, you that little book." He finished. "Alright people lets move out." Helga ordered.

Roxas was walking with Namine to get into a vehicle when Roxas suddenly turned around. Namine noticed this and looked at him. "What's a matter Roxas?" She asked. "It's nothing thought I heard something." He lied. He walked on to the car and got in with Namine and thought to himself. "Axel!"

To be continued!

Preview

"What do you want Axel?" Roxas asked. Axel looked at his friend. "To get you to come back with me to Organization 13."

I don't own Atlantis


	3. New and Familiar Faces

Light of Nobodies

Chapter 3

New and Familiar Faces

Hours turned to days as the convoy moved down the ancient highway down to Atlantis. Days went by fast. By day Milo would guide the others down the right paths and turns down the road ahead, but while they rested he would just sit away and decipher the journal by night. Roxas and Namine joined him to keep him company since he was always alone. The other people didn't seem to be nice with Milo, and they just ignored Roxas and Namine a lot since they were just kids. Milo was taking a drink from a canteen when Vinny came up to him. "You didn't just drink that did you?" He asked. Milo nodded yes. "That's not good that was nitroglycerin." Vinny exclaimed. Milo froze up and stood still with fear. "Don't move, don't breath, don't anything except pray maybe." He advised. "BAM!" Screamed Mole from behind Milo. Milo jumped into the air scared. Vinny and Mole laughed and laughed from that.

As the convoy continued they arrived at a cavern with a bridge spanning over a chasm. "Alright we camp here for the night." Rourke announced. Roxas and the others looked at the light above them. "That thing is going to keep me up at night." Vinny said. Later everyone was having dinner. Cookie was serving the usual, whatever it was. The only person who ever enjoyed it was mole and with no reason why. "Alright foods on." HE called. The people looked at the food in fear that it would bite them if they touched it with their forks. "Here you go Milo put some meat on them bones." HE said dumping it onto his tray. "Roxas, Namine you both got eat this, going kids these days." HE said to them and walked of to the other people to serve. Roxas stared at the other people particularly the ones in gas masks. They never ate or took off their uniforms they just stayed the same

Vinny and the other were eating when Sweet spoke up. "You know we've been pretty rough on the kids." He said. Audrey turned to look at them. "Yeah I guess your right." She agreed. "Hey Milo, Roxas, Namine come sit with us." He called. The three turned to them. "You don't mind." Milo asked. "Nah come on guys." She replied. The three gathered their trays and walked over and sat down. "Hey Milo don't you ever put down that book?" Audrey asked. "Yeah Milo you've had to have read it ten times by now." Roxas added. "Yeah but in this part the shepherd's leading up to what he calls the heart of Atlantis but it cuts off on the next page, like it's missing." He explained looking at the book. "Hey this trip will probably tell you what it is." Namine said. "Yeah well that this all about knowledge right?" He asked them all. Everyone was silent as a monk. "Or are you guys just in it for the money?" He asked. "Money." "Money." "Money." "Money." "I'm going to say money" They all said. Cookie then just came back with the leftovers. "Anymore helpings you guys?" He asked. "COULDN'T EAT ANOTHER BITE!" They panicked in unison. As soon as he left they looked at the food. "I think I'll never eat again." Mrs. Packard said. They all dumped their food on the fire and it blew up.

Everyone was getting ready for bed now and started to pitch up their tents for the night. Roxas had just finished pitching his tent up and turned to Milo. "Hey Milo aren't you going to pitch up your tent?" He asked. Milo's tent wasn't much to look at. "We'll I guess I'm still a little rusty." He replied. Roxas walked over and pitch his tent up right. "I remember when I had trouble pitching tents when I went on camp outs with my friends back home." Roxas said. "Yeah I remember all the times I went camping with my grandpa and he had to help me since I always had trouble with stuff." Milo said. Audrey had rolled out her bag and turned to Milo. "I never got to meet your grandfather what was he like." She asked. "Where do you start?" He answered. "My parents died when I was little and he took me in, he was like a father to me." He finished. Roxas then decided to asked Audrey something. "Hey Audrey how'd you get to be on this expedition as the chief engineer?" Audrey smiled. "Well back at home my papi had a machine shop and decided to settle down with my mom, but the funny thing is he wanted sons." She explained. "One to run his shop and the other to be middle weight boxing champion." She finished. "What happened to your sister?" Roxas asked. "She's 24 and 0 with a shot at the title next month, anyway with the money from this expedition I'll be able to help my papi open a new shop." Roxas smiled. Just then Mrs. Packard walked by. "Forget your pajamas Mrs. Packard?" Milo asked. "I sleep in the nude." She replied plainly. Then Sweet threw them some eye masks. "Your gonna want a pair of these she sleepwalks." He said. Roxas sand Milo quickly grabbed them. Namine came up to Roxas with her bag and blanket. "Uh Roxas, I couldn't really pitch up my tent do you mind if I sleep with you in yours?" She asked. Roxas smiled and nodded. Namine went into the tent and rolled out her bag and covered up. Roxas smiled as he looked at her.

"Well as far as I go I just like to make things go boom." Vinny said. Sweet just picked up his mask and looked at him. "Come on Vinny tell the kids the truth." He snapped the mask back on Vinny's face. "My family owned a flower shop we would sell everything you can imagine when it came to flowers, you name it." He explained. "One day I was giving costumers their order and they were does it fit, does it make look fat, does it match my dress, it's a nightmare." "One day, I don't know how it happened, BOOM, no more Chinese laundry across the street." He said. "It blew me through the window and I realized it was I sign from god, I found my calling." He finished lighting a match. Then they all turned to see Mole hugging his stuff mole and burrowing into the ground and chuckling before going to sleep. "I have a feeling I don't even want to know mole's story." Roxas said. "Boy trust me you never want to know." Sweet said. Audrey then perked up to Roxas. "Hey Roxas what's your story though?" She asked him. "Yeah we never heard your's or Namine's for that matter." Sweet added. "Yeah like what are you two sweethearts or something?" Vinny questioned. Roxas blushed from Vinny's question. "Well we're from a place called Twilight Town, both of us never had parents, one day I was decided to leave and see what else is out there and here we are." He explained. Roxas then took out a picture he had with Him, Hayner, Pence, and Ollete outside the mansion. "Who's that Roxas?" Audrey asked. Roxas gave her the picture. "Those are my friends back home, Hayner, Pence, and Ollete." Roxas answered. "If you had them why did you leave?" Sweet asked. "I asked myself that now." Roxas replied and yawned. "That's it lets hit the hay." Sweet said, and blew out the lantern.

Roxas laid in his tent with Namine sleeping beside him. Just then Namine rolled over and she was now face to face with Roxas. Roxas was blushing, but stayed silent. He didn't want to wake her up. He stared at her face and smiled. Then he started to move his mouth closer to hers and closer, and closer. He was close to kissing her but he stopped. Footsteps were outside his tent. He pulled away slowly and looked outside to see none other than. "Axel." Roxas whispered. Axel was standing in front of the tent. "Hey Roxas finally escaped huh probably not an easy task." Axel said. "What are you doing here." Roxas questioned. Axel smirked. "Get dressed and follow me and I'll explain." He answered.

Roxas quickly got out and ran after Axel. Axel led him down the canyon and to the bottom beneath the bridge. "What do you want Axel?" Roxas asked. Axel looked at his friend. "To get you to come back with me to Organization XIII." He answered. "I'm never going back there again Axel so forget it." Roxas screamed. "Why not man come on you said nobody would miss you well guess what I do." Axel called back. "I'm not going back without a fight." Roxas said. He quickly made Oblivion and Oathkeeper appear in his defense. "Very well then lets fight." Axel replied. He make his two chakram appear and ignited them with fire and was ready.

A field appeared around them for safety and they charged in. KLASH! Roxas Oathkeeper smashed into Axel's left chakram stopping them dead, trying to push the other of balance. They jumped back. Axel spun around fast and hurled his right chakram at Roxas. Roxas dodged it just in time but it came back around and he blocked with Oblivion sending it flying back. "Nice lets see if you can handle two!" Axel called and released both chakrams at Roxas. Roxas dodged each as they came and then again and again. Every time he turned another was waiting for him. Roxas quickly smashed both with his keyblades but they kept on coming back. Axel was starting to manipulate them and made them dance in rhythm. Suddenly they were on each side of him. Roxas quickly jumped up and they connected, but BOOM! The explosion caused Roxas to be thrown into the field and down to the ground. "Give up." Axel asked. He caught his chakrams and gripped them tight. "Never gonna happen." Roxas replied. Roxas charged in and smashed into Axel. Axel quickly backed up onto the wall and they were then running on it. Roxas was swinging his keyblades at Axel and Axel was blocking each blow. Axel dodged and jumped to the other side across from Roxas and they jumped at each other. They connected their hits and Roxas was sent flying straight up. Axel was heading down and did a 360 and chucked his left chakram up to Roxas. Roxas them did the same and sent Oathkeeper at it. Both connected and canceled each other out. They called their weapons back and they stood on the ground firmly, like they were just warming up.

Axel started to spin and faster, and faster, and faster he went. Fire was starting to surround him. He moved towards Roxas quickly. Roxas managed to dodge but Axel caught up and smashed him with his chakrams. "I need to think fast." Roxas thought to himself. If got hit a few more time like that he'd be done. Roxas jumped high and spiraled and threw Oathkeeper down into the fire twister. IT smashed into it and slowed Axel down. "Is that all Roxas. "He yelled. "What!" HE gasped. He saw Oblivion heading down in the trial of Oathkeeper. It hit him again and made him stop to avoid it, but It spun back up into Roxas' hand and he struck straight full speed down on Axel. The hit threw him into the field and onto the ground hard. The fire disburse and Roxas landed on the ground, grabbed Oblivion and held it at Axel's heart. "You lose." He said. "I guess so." Axel agreed. He slowly got up and opened a portal. "Hey where are you going?" Roxas questioned. "Back to Castle Oblivion, it's obvious I can't bring you back." He said sadly and walked through and was gone.

Roxas looked at the ground and started to walk back up the cliff to the camp. HE was almost there when. "FIRE, FIRE, FIIIIRRRREEE!" Screamed Milo. Some of Axel flames had jumped up into the camp and caused the fire. He quickly climbed back up to see if Namine was alright. He got up to see everyone scrambling into the cars crossing the bridge. He saw Milo running towards a truck to get in. He quickly ran after it too. He caught up beside Milo and Saw Namine and Audrey in the truck. "Hurry you two jump now!" Audrey called. A car behind them exploded and they jumped just in time before pieces came down on that spot. Suddenly the gas truck caught on fire and exploded on the bride and cracked it. The bridge crumbled and began to slip down and fall to the bottom of the chasm. The digger in the front started to slip backward from the road becoming steeper. It rolled back into the others cars pushing them back and of the bridge and down the chasm floor and downhill. CRASH!

It was dark for a few seconds when Rourke lit as match. "Okay if your not dead then sound of." He called out. He let go of the match when the fire burned his fingers. He lit his car's headlight to see the area. "Audrey damage report." He ordered. Roxas was climbing out of the car and helped Namine up out of the wreck. "Not as bad as it could have been." She answered. "Rigs 2 and 7 are done for but the digger looks like it'll still run." She explained. "We're just lucky we landed in something soft." Mole looked through at the ground with his helmets' scopes and examined the dirt. "Ash, we're standing in the base of a dormant volcano." He said. Helga pushed him pack and shot a flare from hr gun up high. The flare revealed the volcano going up and up. "It just keeps going." She said. "Maybe it's our ticket out of here." Vinny said. When the flare went of it revealed that the top was blocked up. "Maybe not." Helga replied. "The magma has solidified in bowl of the volcano blocking the exit." Mole explained. "Wait a minute back it up are this whole volcano could go at any time?" Sweet asked Mole. "No, no, no that would take an explosion of great magnitude." Mole answered. Every one looked at Vinny while he was fixing one of his time bombs. "I guess I should do this later huh." He said. "Well if we could the top of he'd a straight shot to the surface, Mr. Thatch what do you think." He called. No answer. Every one looked around but Milo wasn't anywhere. "THATCH!" Rourke called out.

Milo was leaning against a rock from the fall and falling out of the truck when it crashed. He opened his eyes to see people in big masks staring at him. He winced in pain from a cut that was bleeding on his shoulder. One took their mask off to reveal a woman no older than Milo. She touched Milo's wound and in a flash it was healed. Milo stared in shock. Just then the digger made a crash against the rocks clearing them away through the tunnel. The people ran away fast jumping on rocks fast. Milo ran after them. "Hey wait a minute." HE called to them. He ran out of the tunnel and called out. "HEY WAIT WHO ARE YOU?" HE cried out. He stopped and stared out. Then the digger plowed it's way through the wall behind him and stopped. Everyone raced up and looked at what Milo was staring at. Water as blue as the sky was falling from a city in stone as beautiful as anything they could imagine. "Wow." Roxas said. Namine stared at the city. "It's beautiful." "Milo I have to say you really came through." Sweet complimented. Then those people Milo say earlier appeared behind them. "I take that back." Sweet said. Helga held her gun in hand ready to fire. "Who are these people?" She asked. "They got to be Atlantians." Milo answered. "That's impossible." She exclaimed. Then the woman earlier took off her mask and walked to Milo and spoke in Atlantian. Milo spoke back and it went on for a minute until. "We." "They speak my language." Mole said. He called the woman down and whispered into her ear and then her eyes widened and he got punched in the face. "Oh I like her." Sweet said. "Bought time someone hit him and I'm sad it wasn't me." Audrey agreed. "We are explorers from the surface world we come in peace." Rourke said. "Welcome to the city of Atlantis." Welcomed the woman. "Come you must meet my father." She said. She grabbed Milo and pulled him over the bridge to the city. Rourke and the others followed in two trucks over the bridge "Amazing isn't it Namine." Roxas asked. "Pure as light."

Unknown to themtwo hooded figures lingered in the shadows of the ledge where they were. "Lets just see how powerful that light is." One said.He turned to his partner. "You know hwat to do." Hesaid and disappeared. The other nodded and dissapeared to the city.

Next Chapter:

Heart of Atlantis


	4. Heart of Atlantis

Light of Nobodies Chapter 4

The Heart of Atlantis

Roxas and Namine rode in the back of the first of the two trucks carrying everyone across the bridge to the island. They looked in wonder and spectacle at the beauty of the water that surrounded them. "It's amazing, this island has to be tens of miles below the surface of the world but it's like we're back there now with this light." Milo said in his studious tone.

"Eh I don't care bout those lights up there, i care more about those lights down there" Vinnie said pointing down. They looked over to see the entire lake below was entirely molten lava as settled as the ocean.

In the drivers cab of the truck sat Helga and Roarke in conversation with each other. "Commander there weren't supposed to be people down here, it changes everything doesn't it?" She questioned.

"Nothing's changed, We're still gonna get what we were told to get." Roarke smirked.

As soon as they reached the other side they got off the trucks that couldn't go any further. The crew was surrounded by guards all holding spears, and other people hat stood in wonder of the people that had come from the surface. "We come in peace please lower your weapons, we're humble explorers" Roarke modestly said.

The woman that had led them in, stepped in front of them. "Then come then, you shall meet my father the King of Atlantis" She gestured to them and started to walk through the city. The guards lined their way to the palace in protection to the people. As they walked the crew took in the sights they were witnessing.

"You know i think I have the snow-globe of this place."Chuckled Vinnie

"I hope they have at least a form of smoke in here..." Bertha shook her pack. "I'm fresh out."

Roxas and Namine chuckled at their friends as they walked through the city. "Different than the virtual world isn't it Roxas?" Namine said. Roxas smiled, and looked to his suddenly stopped both him and Namine in time for Mole to role in front after being kicked by another woman. Audrey grabbed him by the coat.

"MOLE!!" She yelled and dragged him as they started again.

Soon they arrived at the door to the King and began to walk through. The area was full of water with stepping stones all around. It was like a garden that was made of water and stone. The woman quickly ran over and and laid before her King. The crew look to see an old man sitting in a chair under a shaded tent. His face was was filled with blue line across and he held a can in his hands.

"Kidagakash Nedakh (Why have you brought them here?)" He asked in Atlantian

"(Father they are from the surface, they were injured and lost)" She replied.

"(That makes no difference, they are outsiders and mean to do us harm)" He roared.

"(But father they might be able to...)"

"(Their help is the last of what our people shall need)."

Roxas whispered over to Milo cautiously. "Hey Milo you have any idea of hat they're talking about?" Milo thought for a second hearing more of their conversation. "It seems that the King is arguing with his daughter about bringing us." he paused. "She seems to ant to help us but the king seems to probably be hiding something."

Roark butted in, "Well lets find out what King Co has to say to us then." He stepped forward to the King. "Your majesty we mean no harm to you, we seek knowledge and..."

"If you seek knowledge then why do you bring weapons." He spoke in english to them. "I'm afraid your trip as in vain you must leave tonight." He ordered.

"But Sire we've come a long way in search of...."

"I know what you seek and you will not find it here." The king interrupted.

Roarke sighed and smirked a little. "Your majesty might I request that we spend one night here, we can rest and resupply for our trip back home."

The king sighed and cough a little from his age, "Fine but just for one night, and my daughter Kidagakash Nedakh shall be show you to you quarters." He watched the crew leave his area and laid back and coughed more from his age and grasped his crystal. "Of all the days for them to come, we may be doomed."

The crew stood outside discussing what to do, "If that King is hiding something i want to know hat it is."

"The King does seem to be hiding something and if I had to give a good guess, his daughter would know it as well." Vinnie said.

All heads of the crew turned to look at Milo, Roxas, and Namine. "Well kids looks like your gonna earn your stay for this trip." Roarke laughed. "What do you want us to do?" Milo panicky said.

"Come on lover boy, we see how you be looking at that princess chick." Sweet jabbed.

"Hey why don't you two help him out a bit, I think this guy would be hopeless if he didn't have someone their to hold his hands." Audrey laughed. "And yous gotta remember if you wanna seal the deal invite her to my wagon for the best house meal." cookie said.

"What are you guys gonna do in the mean time?" Namine asked, "Well we're gonna go see the sights and resupply the cars, gotta make sure everything works don't we." Roarke said. "Lieutenant!"

"Alright every one back to the trucks we got work to do." Helga barked.

This left the three together as they watched the crew disappear back to the bridge. "Come on Milo, we gotta job to do don't we." Roxas said. "Besides you knew you wanted to talk to her anyway." Namine added smiling. Milo shook the embarrassment off and started off to find the princess with Roxas and Namine following suit.

Meanwhile back at the trucks The crew was preparing themselves, but not with resupplying. Roarke opened the back to reveal weapon crates and smirked. "Ok you all know what to do, with this we're gonna retire in Miami," He turned. "HEARTLESS!" He called. Portals started to appear with heartless coming out and around them. Shadows, Soldiers and Air Soldiers were around them. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"You certainly are, but your not gonna get very far, without a little..whatchamacallit call it....help." Said a voice, They turned to see Number IX Demyx

Meanwhile back at the door to the King's room, the princess was making her exit and Roxas, Namine, and Milo were waiting.

"Ok hows this Roxas...." Milo asked try to look threatening. "I got questions for you and your not leaving until i get the answers."

Roxas and Namine could only try and hide the laugh they would let out. "I think that my bunny slippers just ran for cover Milo." Roxas replied. "I don't think being threatening really works for you."

Suddenly the princess jumped down from above and grasped Milo in a headlock. "I got questions for you and your not leaving until i get the answers."

"On her it works though." Said Namine.

Roxas stepped towards then to try and help Milo. "Maybe we could help each other."

Soon they were around the palace and in the thicket of atlantis. "Princess..."

"Kidagakash." She interupted, smiling. "My name is Kidagakash, but you can call me Kida"

"Well Kida, it's just been bothering me. How did all this end up down here in the ground."

"It was said that the gods grew jealous of our people and banished us down here to live." She explained sadly. "The only thing i remember is the sky growing darker and darker, people shouting in fright and running for life, and finally a big star shining above the city. My father said it called my mother and I never saw her again."

The three could only feel sorry for the princess at the story she just told them about her people.

"Hold on a second, if you were there then you gotta be thousands of years old." Namine exclaimed. Milo could only go hummina hummina.

"Your looking good for your age." Roxas said surpirsed.

The princess hopped down to a lower landing in the thicket and they followed. "Ok, now I have to ask, how did you all come to be down here. We thought that we were sealed away from the upper surface."

Milo reached into his back and pulled out the Sheperd's Journal. "Well it wasn't easy I can tell you that, if it wasn't for this book we never would've made even close to down here." She suddenly grabbed to book from Milo's hands and started to look through it and pointed at it. "This, this here, you can read this!" she exclaimed.

They looked stunned at her question, she was Atlantian, but couldn't read her own language. "Yeah I'm a linguist, that's what I do, that's my job." Milo said, taking back the journal. "Can't you read this."

"No, the knowledge was lost to us since the time of the great flood." She explained. "Now, more on that later I brought you all here because i need something." She led them to what looked like a stone fish that was covered in vines from the ground. "I found it a while ago and have been working on it, but the problem is that it wont start."

"I think we have more problems then that." Namine said, pointing forward.

"HEARTLESS!" Roxas exclaimed, he started to charge at them and summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

Roxas jumped into them hard and fast slashing away at 3 shadows at once, and ran towards the others. 5 more shadows cam at him and 3 soldiers as well. He slashed down on one shadow with Oblivion and when another tried to jump him when he did, he retaliated swiftly with Oathkeeper. The soldiers winded in with their spinning attack, Roxas quickly upperslashed them each into the air and leaped after them. slash,1,.....slash,2,.....slash,3, and they were gone. When he was back on the ground the alot of them retreated back to the darkness. Roxas caught his breath quickly and walked back to the others.

"Way to go Roxas, I knew those heartless couldn't beat you." Namine said happily.

"What the heck were those things, their was no mention of creatures like that in the journal" Milo screamed.

"They're called heartless, creatures that have no hearts and dwell in darkness." Roxas replied. "They represent people that have been enveloped by the darkness that lives and their hearts and took over."

The princess walked over to Roxas and started to admire the strange weapons that he held in his hands. "What are these strange weapons, they're not of anything I ever known."

"Kida have you ever seen the heartless here before?" Namine asked.

"No, such creatures have never once appeared here in Atlantis, we've never even heard of them before." she replied.

"Something more going on around here, Kida what about this thing you found." Roxas said getting back to where they were before the heartless showed.

Kida got back up and rushed back to the fish vehicle. "Like i was saying, this is what I remember to be a kind of mode of transportation to my people, but no matter what I do i can't get it to start."

Milo confidently walked wup cracking his knuckles. "Well then lets have a looksie.........It says to place hand on pad."

"Yes, yes, I did that."

"Turn crystal half-turn right."

"Did that as well."

"Quarter turn left."

"Yes, yes, yes." she said impatiently

"While your hand was on the inscription pad" Her impatience disappeared with a slap of the slap. She quickly recovered and ran over and did like Milo said and suddenly blue right surrounded the outside of the vehicle. It spluttered and rose up into the air and hovered there with nothing below it.

Roxas moved his hand under the vehicle only to feel the air to his hand. "This is amazing with this we could see the entire city." Roxas exclaimed, jumping on the drivers seat. He held his hand out to Namine, "Come on lets go."

Namine took his hand and took place behind him and grabbed his waist. "Hey Milo you two should grab that one over there."

Kida took her crystal and started up another vehicle shaped like a long fish and she and Milo jumped in and floated besides Roxas and Namine. They smiled and set the vehicles full speed up towards the highest point to see the entire city. They looked to see a beautifully blue city with perfect blue water surrounding it. Stones of destroyed buildings sticking out of the water and the water from the falls that gets into the air making it look like clouds that are on the water.

"Wow, reminds me of sitting on top of the station." Roxas said. "Or at least the digital one." he finished sadly

Namine put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him to make him feel better.

"Roxas, Namine!" Called Kida.

The two turned to look at the other vehicle floating with them. "Hey guys we gotta head down I have one last thing I need you to help me with, follow me" Kida dived her fish downwards towards the base of the palace. They stopped and landed just at the edge of the water from the palace. They stepped out and kida led them to the edge of the vast,near ocean, of water.

"Down there is a mural with writing all around the pictures, I've been there and have matched the star that I saw to the center of it." she explained.

"So what you need is Milo to go down there to read and translate it for you." Roxas figured.

"Well she certainly came to the right place, I been wanting to find out about this power source of Atlantis since I couldn't find anything in the journal." Milo happily said. He was busy jumping on one foot truing to get his pants off. He laid his shirt and bag down with his pants and walked to the water. "Come on guys you gotta join in."

"You go Roxas, i never did learn how to swim." Namine said chuckling.

"You sure I could stay up here with you." Roxas replied.

"Go on." She rebutted.

Roxas wasn't about to argue, his took off his jacket, shirt, and shoes and walked with Milo and Kida into the water, and under the surface. The three swam for a bit using Kida's crystal as a flashlight to see where they were headed. Soon they reached the mural and Kida pointed up so they could get some air.

"The mural is right below us, come now." She said.

They followed Kida down into the water to the sight of a huge mural depicting a huge what looked like a star beaming down light what looked like the people o Atlantis. Milo went on to the wall reading the Atlantian words that were carved into it,, going from side to side. Just as soon as he was out of breath he jolted back up to the air pocket to breath.

"It's amazing," He exclaimed. "It's the history, the history of all of Atlantis, just as Plato described it, well he was off on a few details but..."

"What about the light I saw?" Kida interrupted.

"One more look down should give us the answer." Roxas said and dived down first.

As they dived back down to the mural Milo proceeded to look up at the depiction of the star. He began to read the words above it to learn more about it, when he finished he swam back from Roxas and Kida to view the entire picture of the mural and pointed up quickly.

"It's the heart," He explained. "It's the heart of Atlantis, it's what has been keeping you, all of Atlantis alive all this time."

"How is that even possible." Roxas asked.

"What exactly is it?" Kida questioned.

"Don't you see it's not a star it's a kind of crystal...like these." He held Kida's crystal in example. "The power source I been searching for, the bright light you remember they're the same things." He finished

"How could this be?" Kida asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know you'd think something like this would be in the journal but..." Milo's head sanked when he realized what he had just said.

"Whats wrong Milo?" Roxas asked.

"The missing page." He said softly, "Quickly back to the city!"

As soon as they reached the surface to the city they noticed that someone was already waiting for them. "You have a nice swim?" Roarke asked smirking. They looked behind them to see the crew all holding guns and the heartless were around them as well following them. Milo's head hanged, "I shoud've know," he said. "This is just another treasure hunt for you guys, your after the crystal aren't you?" He and Roxas both climbed out to be face to face with Roarke.

"Oh you mean this here." He said whipping out the missing page that depicted the heart of atlantis. "Yeah I would've told ya sooner, but had to be sure you were one of us." He stuck out his hand welcoming. "Welcome to the team son."

"I'm no mercenary." Milo said.

Just then Mole and Vinnie grabbed Kida from the water and restrained her. Roxas saw this and lashed out his keyblades and was about to slash down onto them when...

BANG!!

Roxas turned to look at Roarke. He shot his keyblade and stopped him from moving. "No I wouldn't do that again son," He said sternly. "Doubt you like our girlfriend here to fade away." He turned hi head to look at Helga holding Namine with a gun to her back. "Thatch don't be like your grandpa, do the smart thing." He held the page to Milo's face. "Now you got work to do or else." He gestured to Kida. Milo signed in sadness and got dressed. Helga walked Namine over and threw her into Roxas' arms. "Now as for you two, I can't exactly let you two go around and cut short my pay day so..." He snapped his fingers.

Roxas and Namine turned around to the sound of a heartless behind them. They looked to see a small ship floating in the air with the heartless emblem on its sail, a skull on its front and two cannons on the sides. "I'll leave you three at bay." Roarke chuckled and left with his crew and heartless. As he left a shield formed in front of the palace steps stopping them from escaping.

Roxas took point in fron of Namine to protect her from its attack. "Roxas the crystal." Namine said.

"I know, but this guy first." Roxas said. He held out his blades and charged out.

Authors Note:

Its been a while since I've updated, ok more than while, but now i'm rebooting this entire story line. I've taken time to plot out the next 10 worlds, side-stories, and even some familiar faces coming. I'm inlcuding shows and movies like Balto, CCS, Inuyasha, Code Lyoko, The Great Mouse Detective, Digimon , & more. But I could use a little help in writing if anyone would like to volunteer.

BTW if you wanna see the heartless i describe i.e (Battleship, shadow, air pirates, and soldiers) check out .com/wiki/Heartless

BUT I NEED REVIEWS, to keep me going i need to know that people are reading.


End file.
